


all in the valley of death

by Timballisto



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers/ The Hunger Games Crossover, F/M, Katniss is Clint and Natasha's biological daughter, Panem is basically North Korea, Panem set in the Marvel Universe, i went there, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss slowly lowered herself back into the booth. She stared at him, hard and deadly. “You’re one of them.” She said. “S.H.I.E.L.D.” She was kind of an expert on shadowy government organizations; it figures he would belong to one of the more powerful ones. </p><p>He nodded. “Now you’re catching on.” He leaned forward on his elbows, setting his cup down and folding his hands together. “My name is Director Nick Fury, and I want to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative." </p><p> </p><p>Katniss Everdeen, the Avengers, and the uprising of Panem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all in the valley of death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avengers AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31175) by fadingtales. 



> Based on a gif set by fadingtales, which basically sent me spiraling into a world where Katniss is the daughter of Clint and Natasha, Snow kidnaps her to punish the two assassins for Budapest, and Katniss basically grows up in the equivalent of North Korea, being forced to fight to the death to subjugate the people of the small country named Panem.

She’s sitting in the coffee shop down the street from her crappy little apartment when she senses she’s being watched. It’s late, for her—she only comes to this coffee shop when she can’t sleep at night and stays until the sun comes up before tossing her change on the table and leaving. But today, she stayed later than usual and watches the sun come up over the far edge of a distant overpass. When the man comes in, she instantly knows he’s for her despite the fact that he doesn’t even glance her way. He’s dressed in all black, from the thick black trench coat draped around his broad shoulders, to the eye patch wrapped around his bald head. He’s a far cry form the construction workers and blue collar joe’s who pass through at six in the morning. 

While he ordered his coffee (black, one sugar), she couldn’t help her eyes flicking to the exits. Her muscles tensed, and her breath came out harsh in her throat. Two… no, three exits. She’d chosen this shop specifically because there were three ways of exit, excluding the employees exit through the kitchen and, if she had to, she could get through the front display window. She relaxed a little, but kept her eyes on the man. 

At least he wasn’t wearing white.

She watched with wary eyes as he walked towards her, his steaming Styrofoam cup in one massive hand, the other thrust into his deep coat pockets. She eyed the hidden hand suspiciously; did he have a gun…? She tensed as he moved to remove his hand from his pocket, preparing to throw herself down and out of the line of fire—

“Is this seat taken?” He was gesturing with an empty hand at the seat across the table from her. 

No gun. She relaxed slowly and shakily, her hands still trembling slightly. 

“Is this seat taken?” the man asked again, his one good eye boring into hers. She saw it flicker down to her trembling hands, and then back to her face but this time it was filled with something between pity and compassion. She hated it; she slid her hands under the table of the booth and scowled at him.

“Yes.” She said mulishly, jerking her chin at all the other empty seats that surrounded her little window booth. 

“That’s too bad.” The man said, sighing. He sat down across from her. 

“I said, that seat was taken.” She hissed through gritted teeth. “I don’t know who you think you are—“

“I’m someone who can make life a lot easier for you Miss Katniss Everdeen.” The man said, taking a sip of his coffee. “That sounds a lot like a Panem refugee name to me.”

“Yeah, so?” Katniss shifted on the uncomfortable plastic of her chair. “There are a lot of people from Panem in the States.”

“Would you rather me call you by your other name?” His voice was flat and full of promise. “Mockingjay?”

“Quiet!” Katniss jerked her head around, but no one was close enough to have heard the man speak. “J-just. Shut up. And go away. I don’t want to having anything to do with Panem, or the Games—I already answered all of your government’s damn questions. Now leave me the hell alone.” She moved to get up, only to be stopped by the man’s voice.

“I must admit, we don’t usually recruit people so young… but you happen to have some very interesting family history.”

Katniss froze. “My family is dead.” She said. “Friendly fire.”

“I’m prepared to tell you the truth, if you’re prepared to hear it.”

Katniss slowly lowered herself back into the booth. She stared at him, hard and deadly. “You’re one of them.” She said. “S.H.I.E.L.D.” She was kind of an expert on shadowy government organizations; it figures he would belong to one of the more powerful ones.

He nodded. “Now you’re catching on.” He leaned forward on his elbows, setting his cup down and folding his hands together. “My name is Director Nick Fury, and I want to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative.”

Her mind immediately flashed back to the previous evening when she’d seen Iron Man in Africa, ripping tanks apart with pure force or blowing them up from afar with Stark tech missiles. Captain America had been there too—and for all that he was a symbol of the American will, he was also a product of a war and Katniss could see that in the very still opponents he left in his wake. And that was only the Avengers. No doubt they had deep cover teams. Assassins. Spies. More killing. “Sorry, but I’m not interested in becoming one of your child soldiers.” She’d been a child soldier her whole life—she just hadn’t known it.

“My agency happens to be very persuasive.” Fury said, pulling a grey folder from one of his inside coat pockets. It only got about halfway across the table before Katniss grabbed the butter knife protruding from the cutlery loosely rolled in a napkin in the center of the table and slammed it point first through the entire folder and into the hard wood of the table. The bang was loud enough that everyone in the coffee shop turned and looked at the duo.

“Not. Interested.” Despite her dark tone, Katniss’s neck flushed at the feeling of too many eyes on her at once, and she reluctantly let go of the knife. It wavered slightly, but stayed up. She looked like she’d much rather rip the dull little blade out of the counter and reposition it between his ribs rather than between his fingers.

“Nice shot.” Fury said wryly, looking down at where the point had driven mere centimeters from his palm, almost nicking the webbing between his pointer and middle finger.

“I missed.” Katniss said, sneering at the Director’s smug face.

“I want you on our team, Miss Everdeen. I think you’ll find it a mutually beneficial agreement.” Fury wrenched the knife out of the table, running his finger over the now gaping hole in the folder of documents.”

“What could you possibly offer me?” Katniss laughed. “I just want to be left alone. That’s it. I’ve had enough of camera’s, TV, and the limelight to last me forever, thank you.”

“The truth.” Fury offered simply.

“The truth? Really? That’s it. That’s your big shtick to draw me into your little superhero clubhouse, and get blown up everyday? No wonder you’re so desperate for new recruits.” Katniss scoffed. She was done here. “This has been a monumental waste of my time.” She said. She scooted out of the booth and slung her bag over her shoulder. “Don’t get in touch with me.” She turned to leave, and stopped suddenly when she heard Fury start to chuckle behind her.

“You know, I didn’t believe them when they told me about you.” Fury shook his head, laughing still, and crushed his Styrofoam cup. “They told me your skills take after your father… but it seems to me that there is a whole lot more of your mother in you. She doesn’t take bullshit form people either.”

“My father was a miner and my mother was an apothecary.” Katniss said slowly.

“No, your father is an assassin and your mother is a spy under my command. The parents who raised you in Panem were foster guardians appointed by the state of Panem, which until recently was one of the most powerful in the world. Until you, that is.”

“You’re lying.” Katniss said, her mouth dry. Her parents… not her… Prim…?

“Well, if you want to prove me wrong, I guess you’ll just have to come with me won’t you?”


End file.
